


Good Riddance

by xenon (bimmzee)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Finn, Chewbacca is a Dog, M/M, Omega Hux, alpha kylo, beta rey, finnrey lightly touched on throughout, hux is awkward, mostly takes place in late 90s & early 00's, stereotypical bad boy kylo, tbh i brought together tim from about time and hux together in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmzee/pseuds/xenon
Summary: Armitage Hux grew up in what some would call a nuclear family and sure it was okay, but the highlight of every year was summertime, when he flew to California to see his mother...and certain boy named Ben.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually attempting to write a full length fic for once. I sincerely hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it even if I may have a few breakdowns while trying to finish this. I really wanted to bring my own aesthetics into this story as well and I honestly hope you find them just as satisfying as myself anyway enjoy!

He remembers the first time He met him. It was a blazing hot summer day in Los Angeles, California and it was his 3rd day here. Every year He left Ireland during the summertime to visit his mother since the age of 5 and this was his third time so. He sat outside with his mother watching him cautiously from the garage where she sat and chatted with the neighbor lady.  
  
And he was a clumsy child, bruises all over him from tripping and falling over things. His mum even bought extra bandages before he came...

With his knees covered in blue and green bandages and a bruise on his right from his fall this morning in the kitchen, he ran around the front lawn with his green army men. "He's over there!", "Take cover!" he said in multiple voices before making them all crash to the ground. "Mission abort! Mission abort!" he yelled before hearing the sound of another kid. he quickly looked up and saw almost an annoyed face on the neighbor kids face.  
  
He was the son of the lady in his garage right now.

"Hey! Could you be a little less obnoxious?! I'm trying to watch tv!" he shouted at him. Armitage just quickly becoming quiet since the neighbor kid sort of scared him. He was...weird.

I mean the kid always made fires in the backyard before his father was putting it out and telling him he was grounded. I mean it freaked the little 6 year old out to see another kid be so odd.

"Armie! Dear, would you come here?" His mother called, the little boy grabbing his bucket of army men and carrying them along back to his mother as the other boy slammed his window shut.

"Yes, mummy?" He asked as he set the bucket down. "Mrs. Organa kindly invited you to go over to her house this weekend for her sons birthday, doesn't that sound fun?" She said with that bright, sweet smile she always had on her face.  
  
And honestly Armitage didn't want to associate himself with Mrs. Organa's weirdo son but he was always taught to be polite in any situation. "Thank you miss, it does sound fun." He said -even if it sounded more like "fank"- with a small smile that showed his missing front tooth he had lost about 2 weeks ago.  
   
"I'm sure you too will get along just fine. Ben is only about a year older than you and he needs a friend around his age." ~~the neighbor lady~~ Mrs. Organa said.

After that the boy went on with his day, eventually going inside with his mother for popsicles while she cooked him his favorite.

Grilled Cheese.

Armitage rarely got eat things most kids ate. Back in Ireland his father started to feed him more "adult" food since he turned 4 -minus the juice boxes- so having macaroni, grilled cheese and dinosaur chicken nuggets was like heaven for the little red-headed boy.

After dinner his mother let him stay up a little later than usual to watch an episode of "Are You Afraid of the Dark?" on Nickelodeon.

He fell asleep halfway through it.

* * *

Today was Saturday and today was the day he was going to have to spent with Mrs. Organa's weirdo son- Ben. His mother had helped him get dress that morning before going out to the store to find a present for him. He apparently liked Star Wars though Armitage preferred Star Trek much better. His shirt actually that day was Star Trek afterall. 

After finally finding something that had Darth Vader on it he handed it to his mother who put it into the little basket along with a bag, tissue paper and some candy. A chocolate bar for Armitage to eat on the way back home and sour candies for Ben.

Sour candies hurt his tongue...

Once they were home the boy just threw his candy wrapper in the trash and washed his hand before helping his mother put the bag together for Ben, putting the Darth Vader toy in and candy before covering it with the red tissue paper.  
  
"Alrighty kiddo, how about we head over? already saw a few cars parked there." she said as she ruffled her sons hair. He nodded and held onto her hand as they walked their way over the Mrs. Organas house. They were greeted by a different person though, a man with longish brown hair and a brown jacket on even if this blistering weather. "Oh hey Charlotte, come on in." The man said before she was walking inside with the boy.  
  
"Thank you, Han." She said and let go of Armitages' hand. "Why don't you go put the present on the table with the others?" She said to him, and he nodded before running over and setting the bag there.  
  
And as he turned around he was faced by an enormous dog, almost screaming but instead fell back on his butt where the dog came up and started to lick all over his face. 

"Ugh- gross!" He cried out before the dog seemed to come off relatively easy. The boy then looking up and seeing a girl standing there with a bright smile on her face as she shoo'd the dog away.

"Hiya! I'm Rey." she said holding her hand out towards Armitage.

"Armitage..." He said softly and took her hand to shake but instead the girl was pulling him up instead- which thankfully he had enough time to steady himself before she let go.

"Armitage? That's kind of weird.." She said and scrunched her nose up a bit. The boy then looking down at his feet. "Well I didn't name myself." He said back defensively. The girl just held her hands up in defense and giggled a bit. "I know! duh..." Rey said and just looked around a bit at all of the adults and pouted.  
  
"Follow me, we don't want to hang around all these grandpas." She said and grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him throughout the house until they reached a sliding glass door, pulling it open she led him outside before closing it again.  
  
"There you are! Hey- where are the hugs?" another kid asked who sat on the brick patio. "Whoops, sorry I forgot about those." She said laughing it off a bit.  
  
"Who's he?" another asked and Armitage almost curled in on himself since he was a bit of a shy child and would prefer following his mother around the party.  
  
"His name is Armitage and I wanted him to hang out with us." Rey said and moved over to sit next to one of the kids. 

"Hey guys! I finally found the-" a familiar voice said and the boy looked over to see Ben climbing down the ladder of his treehouse.

Ben was frowning- almost pouting. "Why are you here?" He asked as he dropped the frisbee he had in his hand.

Armitage felt a sting in his chest a little at his words even if he the dislike was mutual between them. "Your mum invited me and I came to be nice." was all he said and just crossed his arms. I mean if he really had the choice he would have stayed home.

He really looked at Ben now though, never actually having seen him so up close before. He wore a black shirt that read "Harley Davidson" which he believed was some kind of car company he thinks and a LA Dodgers baseball cap backwards over his growing black hair. He was also the tallest there but he also seemed to be the oldest.  
  
"Oh stop being such a party pooper, Ben." Rey said and got up, playfully punching his shoulder. "I am not." He grumbled and gave her a small glare.  
  
The girl just rolling her eyes and looked back at Armitage. "It's fine, Ben is just weird." She said and grabbed his wrist again pulling him along to everyone else.  
  
"I know..." was all he said before he met everyone else.

* * *

So far Armitage met Finn, Poe and Mitaka. Finn and Rey were both 6, Poe and Ben were 8 and Mitaka was 7, same as him. Finn was from Missouri but moved to California after his parents split. Rey was Ben's cousin and she too comes every summer from England to visit her family. Poe was born and raised in San Diego but moved to LA after his mother was assigned a job there and Ben has been in LA since he was born.  
  
They all were really nice, excluding Ben who all he seemed to do was make rude comments which made everyone groan. 

Armitage was having a rather nice time though with the four others...he never really had had friends before and it was fun to play and joke around with people his own age. God knows how many times he had to endure his Father's monotonous humor.

"Hey, I got an idea." Ben said as he tossed a baseball up in the air and caught it each time. "What is it?" Poe asked as he roasted a marshmallow over the fire that was built in the backyard by Ben's father rather than himself.  
  
"Why don't we tell scary stories?" He suggested and everyone looked at one another. Everyone seemed to agree but Armitage shifted a little in his seat which seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else. I mean sure the boy watched that creepy show at night on Nickelodeon, but even if he made it through the whole episode he ended up sleeping in his mothers room.  
  
"Okay, who wants to go first?" Ben asked as he sat down and Poe was shoving his face with a freshly made s'more.

"Alright...I guess I will." He said and leaned over so his face was lit up a bit more by the fire before he started to tell his story.

"So it starts with two kids, probably a little bit older than me and Poe named Trevor and Will." He started on.

The story steadily became creepier and creepier. He talked about how the boys sat on a fence by the main road that had a cornfield that was just right across from it. Trevor saw something in the field but wasn't able to really make out what it was. That Trevor nudged Will and pointed in the direction that he had saw the weird figure and Will was able to see it too, and that it looked vaguely human.

Already Armitage and hugging his knees as Ben continued on with the story. 

"The next thing they knew, the thing was gone and the boys craned their necks, scanning the field and out of the blackness came the thing, walking over to the edge of the field before it disappeared again." Ben continued, smiling mischievously.

"The two kids looked at each other puzzled, wondering what had just happened and the next thing Trevor felt a clammy hand on his shoulder and when he turned around...he saw the thing. He yelled in terror, seeing its rotting skin that hung off of its face." Ben went on and on with the story.  
  
Then the kids were running down the road which was just about what Armitage wanted to do right now, not liking this story at all especially with it being so dark out and the fire being the only light source. 

But before Ben even finished he stopped abruptly and looked around. "Did you hear that?" He asked in a very serious voice to Poe.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Poe said back and Armitage, Rey, Finn and Mitaka were all now on their feet just as Ben and Poe were.  
  
"Maybe you should check it out." Ben said to Poe and the kid nodded as he walked over to the tree and bushes in the very back of the yard, looking around them and eventually going through them.  
  
Everyone else stayed back and waited from him to say something, huddled together with intent listening.  
  
"Poe? C'mon dude!" Ben said and Armitage worrying if he should run inside and get an adult.  
  
"Poe...?" He said one more time before a rustling noise was coming from the bushes.  
  
Then something launched out and screamed, making growling noises. Everyone was screaming and Armitage tripped over a fallen branch from the spook and latched onto Ben's legs -who was laughing- and probably was screaming louder than Rey.  
  
And then another laugh was joining in and everyone soon stopped freaking out and was looking confused. Then everyone noticed it was Poe who had jumped out in a sheet and he and Ben were just in a fit of laughter from how much they scared everyone.

"Ben! That wasn't funny!" Rey yelled as he glared at him.

"Oh come on! you guys screamed like little girls." he said as he laughed. 

"I am a little girl!" She yelled back at him.

Then Armitage was feeling a bit of rage too and gripped Ben's legs again, tugging and making him fall down, his hat falling off in the process as he hit the ground and soon everyone was finding their laughter again.  
  
"Hey!" He said and the boy just sat back as he laughed as well.  
  
"Now that's funny." Finn said and giggled along with Rey and Mitaka. Ben now just glaring at everyone else and grabbing his hat before fixing it backwards back onto his head and stood up.

"You all suck." He said and pouted before stomping inside leaving everyone else to just ride out their laughs.  
  
"You're not so bad, Armitage." Poe said and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Hux, Hux is fine." the boy said and watched Ben through the sliding glass door angrily eat a piece of his birthday cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux just wants to see Ben but it seems everyone else wants to prevent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was eating chili fries while typing this  
> you can find me on tumblr @butter-faerie or @brendxlhux

He was now 16 years old and it was no secret that Armitage was turning into a fine young omega, the boy seeming to really reach the height of his puberty whenever he returned to school after last summer. He was more...filled out. Everything was more proportionate and he was starting to really have rushes of hormones when he was around other alphas.

and the alphas at school were in alert to get their hands on any omega they could.

except...maybe for Armitage. No one really looked at him, he was a bit odd even if he refused to believe so, but maybe it simply is because he was raised a certain way and just about everyone else at school acted so differently than they did at home. He did not, the only place the boy even felt free to express his own opinions was when he was with his mother...

"Armie! Over here dear!" a familiar voice called in his other direction. The red-headed teen turning to see his mother quickly walking her way through everyone and immediately hugging her son as she got to him.

He broke out into a smile...

"Hi mum.." He said as he fixed the backpack strap onto his shoulder as it slipped and gripped a little tighter onto his suitcase.

"Oh my, you certainly have grown for being..." She started to say but her words stopped once she looked at his face.

Armitage wasn't very fond of labels, which was hard being in a world where labels were what make the world go round. Yes, he was an omega, and yes he knew he was a bit tall to _be_ an omega but it seems his fathers genes cut in line when his DNA was being put together. Either than his height, he was fairly what you would expect from a male omega. Petite, shy, and a bit more feminine than a beta or an alpha would be.

That's just how it was, and he had no control over that.

"Anyway, you must be tired, best to just get you home so you can rest off that jetlag." she said and just helped him with his suitcase as she walked him out of the airport. And Hux was immediately smiling when he was under the bright California sun, just taking it in as much as he could without being burned. Oh yes...he's learned his lesson and definitely would never go to the beach again without being lathered in sunscreen.

Once all the bags were in the back and he was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, he looked over as she searched for the keys in her purse.

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

...

"I'm really happy to see you." He said and just looked at his mother like she was the most precious thing in the world. The boy loved his mother so very much and- and to be deprived of her loving spirit for so long hurt him almost physically.

She was what really kept him going because he knew when school was over he was out of there, and he was here where he could be free and just be a _kid_. And whether he was 6 or 16 he loved that freedom being able to run around and have fun without the taunt of his father telling him it was a waste of time.

"Come here." She said and held her arms out open for him which he gratefully accepted and hugged her like he would never see her again. After the two parted she just smiled and patted her sons cheek before moving to fish the keys out of her bag once more and started to car.

Hux sat back and enjoyed the ride, listening to the unique voice of 4 Non Blondes play on the radio.

* * *

 He was more than happy to be back in the house he so dearly loved, just dropping his bags in the living room and looking around the home that hasn't changed one bit since he was here for the first time almost 11 years ago.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can get you something while you just get yourself settled." his mother said as she rubbed his back a bit.

Hux just shrugged a bit and sighed, "No, I'm not too hungry right now." He said and picked up his bags again to take them into his room.

"I'm just going to go get some sleep and try and stay asleep so I can get over this jetlag." He said and looked back at the woman now.

"Alright, well...I told everyone you would be coming in this week so make sure to say hi." She said and smiled at him. That's when Huxs' demeanor changed a little...

His bags just dropping again and the boy was running out the door, completely disregarding the yells his mother was giving to him as he ran across the yard and was knocking on the Solo household over and over again. And he was happy to hear the familiar sound of Chewie barking and footsteps coming to the door.

Hux half expected it to be Ben but instead was met with his father and he just smiled at him, though the man seemed like he wasn't looking forward to seeing him. It...confused him a bit? "Hi Mr. Solo." He said and stood on his tiptoes to look over the mans shoulders a bit to see if he might see someone. "Boy, I told you to call me Han years ago." Han said and just leaned on the door a bit. "If you're looking for Ben, he isn't home right now." He added.

Hux was a bit disappointed at that, usually Ben was waiting everyday, waiting for the day Hux finally got in and was happy to finally see him after almost a year from one another.

Maybe it's a bit confusing to some- but Hux and Ben became best friends at his birthday party. Ben literally almost cried because he loved the present Hux had gotten him so much and the two of them, along with the others, all played until way past their bedtime together. and it was the most fun Hux had ever had. And to this day he considered Ben to be his best friend. Yeah he had Rey, Finn, Poe and Mitaka but Ben was always there. No matter how many mean pranks he pulled, if he went to far he knew to apologize to Hux -even if he never apologized to anyone else- and he always felt horrible if he played to rough with the omega and ended up hurting him.

He doesn't remember know but somewhere in his mind there was the memory of him watching tv while his mother talked with Mrs. Organa about him and Ben, something about the young alpha having a "soft spot" for him 

But right now, Ben wasn't home and there wasn't exactly anything he could really do about and just nodded, giving Han and nod and another small but short smile. "Oh, sorry for the bother then, would you tell him I've come into town then? When he gets back?" He asked, and just put his nervous hands behind his back even if he kept his cool facade up for the man.

"Of course kid, why don't you get some rest? I'm sure you've had a long day." He said before just closing the door. Hux just stood there for a moment, eyebrows furrowed before just backing down the pathway up to the front door and walked back over into his own yard, going back to his own home and seeing his mother waiting patiently for him almost like she was expecting him to come back.

"Ben wasn't home." He said and picked up his bags again to go and take them into his room, the woman only following close behind to which he just turned to once inside the bedroom. "What?" He asked, almost a bit bothered now. Already tired and disappointed the only other person he really was looking forward to seeing wasn't even home.

"Could you just sit? I want to talk for a bit." She said and motioned to the bed. Hux looked at her, cocking an eyebrow before just doing what she said and sighed. "What is it? Why is everyone suddenly acting so weird." He asked. He felt like everyone was keeping a secret from him or something. "Calm down first, okay? Listen..." She started and just sat on the bed next to him. "You know, alphas and omegas are very different, dear-", "Oh god know, please I don't need _the talk_ mum." He said before she was huffing and starting again. 

"Alphas and Omegas are very different, and alphas can be...unpredictable. Now, I don't want you to think I'm trying to control you but I just want you to know that Ben is a little different from when you were last here." She said.

Hux furrowed his brows and shifted in his seat a little at that, wondering exactly what she meant.

"Different, how so?" He asked.

"Well, you know Ben has always been a bit of a troublemaker but well he just hasn't seemed to really have grown out of it and-", "And what? Maybe it's just him, omegas mature faster anyway." He added to her words which just made her sign.

"Armitage, please, just listen to me." She said and thought for a moment.

"Ben isn't how he was last year, and I don't think it is safe for you to be around him. I would appreciate you not going around him without someone else with you." She said and Hux almost gawked at her.

"Mum what- you can't just not let me see my best friend!" He argued.

"Hux, he is not a friend and he is not a good influence, I do not want to see you with him, end of story." She said before leaving his room.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh yeah, i mean i feel as the one writing this is sucks soooo much but if i never try ill never know if people like it and who knows? maybe ill edit this story in a few years and it will be better
> 
> ANYYWAAYYY if you're wondering they'll meet again in the next chapter i just didn't want this one to drag out so long so i just wanted some drama and confusion before things get "interesting" i guess
> 
> leave feedback if you want, grammar errors or typos and stuff yeah i apologize i just type and post


	3. JUST AN UPDATE NO CHAPTERS

So i was planning to update before friday but i unfortunately was not able to. Finishing cosplay before a con is a horrible idea and do not do it, i promise promise promise i will have a chapter up before friday of next week. Thanks to everyone for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds himself face to face with Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for taking forever to update, uhm school is over so im on summer break. so hopefully that means it's easier to getting some writing done. anyway please enjoy.

Of course he was angry and Hux ultimately refused to speak with his mother for the rest of the day. The omega taking a seat on his bed and looking around the room that has been the same since he was a little kid. 

God- he still was just so mad though! What could Ben have done to make everyone around him act like he was this dangerous man stalking the streets at night.

He just didn't understand...

And as the day progressed he found himself just playing with his gameboy on his bed before he heard his mother opening up his door.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her, still a little angry from their earlier encounter.

The women just sighing and crossing her arms as she looked at him. "Rey, Finn and Poe are here. I thought you might want to go out with them instead of spending your whole day in here." She said.

Hux just looked over at her for a second before turning on his gameboy and standing up from bed. "Are they outside?" He asked as he walked out, the woman following him behind.

"Yes, now...Hux I know you are angry but maybe talking with your friends can help you understand a little more, okay? Go have fun." She said patting him on the back and walking him out the door were Rey, Finn and Poe stood there waving to Hux as he came out.

"Be home before 10." Was all his mother said before going back inside and the omega boy just hurried down the porch steps to make his way over to his group of friends.

"Hey Hux, you got taller." Poe noted and just looked up at the man with a bright smile.

"It's good to see you, feels like its been forever." Finn said and Hux just nodded before looking down and noticing him and Rey were actually holding hands. But he just ignored it and looked towards Rey.

"How's everything going?" she asked him and just smiled her usual smile. "ah, fine...you know." He said and kicked the dirt a little with his scuffed up converse he has had for years.

"You don't seem fine, what's the sitch?" she asked as they all actually starting walking down the side road.

Hux stayed quiet and chose to just give a small shrug instead.

"Ah c'mon Hux, you can't just be like this for no reason, just tell us." She said, pulling a lollipop from the pocket on her jeans and unwrapping it.

They all seemed a little curious he supposed with the way they all looked at him. Hux just shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked up towards the sky as they all continued to walk in sync. For some reason his mind flooded to Stand By Me, a movie that Ben called his a crybaby for since he cried while watching it a few years ago but for some reason this very moment just felt as if it was straight from the movie.

"What happened to Ben? Because I seem to be just about the only one in a 5 mile radius who doesn't understand what happened." He said before looking back at the small group he walked with.

Poe scrunched his nose and looked down whilst Finn and Rey looked at each other before nodding.

"It's a long story, we should find somewhere to sit." Finn said.

 

Soon the group arrived to a nearby park, all sitting down at a table, Rey on the tabletop as she looked at Hux and sighed. "I mean where to start? Maybe we should just start with the fact that he doesn't even call himself his own name anymore." She said and twirled her lollipop around in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Hux asked, not really understanding.

"Simple and Easy, Ben made friends with some people he shouldn't have, starting doing some bad stuff. I mean hell, Leia was scared he wouldn't graduate highschool but he did, I mean god knows how." She said and looked over at Hux.

"He goes by Kylo now, it's almost like a stage name but like not at the same time? He's sort of...in a gang." She said which is what really made Hux's eyes go wide.

"A gang? but..." " -yes I know, it's not like what you see in movies though, they're more discreet I guess, but the whole city knows who they are." She said, Hux looking around and seeing Poe and Finn both nod.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested yet considering he's basically the leader of it." Finn said.

"Leader?!" Hux almost screeched. "Is he like a drug dealer or what?" He asked, sort of frantic about it.

"No no- you ever heard of mercenaries?" Poe asked and Hux just nodded, "Sure yeah, but what about it?" He asked.

"That's basically what they do, you pay them, they do your dirty work." Poe finished before kicking around a rock on the ground.

Hux blinked and looked back at the other two, raising a brow. "Is that really what he's doing?" He asked, the omega in such a state of shock from it all.

"Unfortunately, yes. I told you, being in with the wrong crowd can really mess you up, and Ben already was such a loner I guess they seemed fit for him, and now he's the one leading." Rey said before putting the lollipop back into her mouth.

The small group then just stayed quiet, Hux silently trying to process everything through his mind as the others simply acted as if...it was all normal.

* * *

 

As night started to fall, the group was making their way back home, but no matter how fast they walked the sky was completely by the time they even were half way back towards where they lived.

"You guys should come over to my house tomorrow, my family's having a barbecue." Finn stated and Rey smiled, looking back at the other two which Hux and Poe nodded in agreement. 

"Sounds fun, I'll ask my mom about it." Hux said and just rubbed his eyes since he was started to become a bit tired now. Seems his curfew was even to late for himself...

But he thoughts were halted with the sound of a car zooming down the street, not close but definitely getting closer.

"Shit-" Poe said and just looked around.

"What?" Hux asked.

"Just everyone stay together okay?" He said and the redhead was about to speak again before Poe looked at him.

"It's Ben." was all the alpha said before Hux shut his mouth.

And soon, a red hot Maserati Merak was zooming past, blasting the music Hux distinctly Ben would listen to when doing literally anything in his room.

Led Zeppelin? Van Halen? Maybe Metallica...To be honest it was because of the alpha that Hux even knew half the bands he does know now.

Though something happened, and the car soon came to a stop in the middle of the road before it was zooming backwards. The whole group then becoming completely still. 

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite girl." one of the guys in the car said, somewhat leaning out of the side window and looking Rey up and down before she just scoffed and grabbed onto Finns hand. "I'd rather eat dirt." She spat back at him which only seemed to make the guy laugh.

What Hux wasn't yet at the same time was expecting was the familiar face of Ben. Though his hair longer and he wore a leather jacket and the omega then just starting getting that weird feeling in his stomach when the man smirked and tapped his fingers on the roof of the car.

"Shouldn't you be home? Past your bedtime isn't it?" He told them. Poe just rolling his eyes and shuffling his feet. "Shouldn't you be in prison by now?" He said back to him.

Hux was almost frightened by that- he always got a little scared when alphas started to challenge one another only because the result could be very bad. Hux definitely has seen people from his school be taken into ambulances because of incidences like that.

"Shut up, Dameron." the other alpha snapped back.

And then his eyes landed on Hux and for some reason...his attitude almost became more cocky.

"Hey, Armie." Ben- Kylo (?) said.

"That's Hux huh?" one of the guys said, the others in the back seeming to laugh before Ben- or Kylo was hopping out of the car window and actually walking over it seemed.

The group around him dispersed a bit- they knew not to cause trouble...even Poe knew better. Thought the omega couldn't help but look at how Ben had changed. The jeans and vans were gone, no more Dodgers baseball cap either.

The alpha just smirking as he stood a few feet away, his eyes seeming to wander Hux as if he were an 8th wonder of the world. Not that anyone else could have imagined that but to Ben...

"You grew up." He said and crossed his arms, but Hux's eyes wouldn't leave the Doc Martens Ben sported.

"That's what happens when years pass, yes." was all Hux said.

And the tension was there, everyone else just watching like it was a lion and a bunny in the same cage.

"What a smartass, you never changed then huh?" Ben said and pressed his lips together before looking back at the car for a second. The guy in the passenger side holding up 1 finger as Ben nodded. Shit...Kylo, his name was Kylo.

The alpha turned back and gave a small salute, "I'll see you around." He said before making his way back to the car. The music turning all the way back up before it was leaving a trail of dust for the group to choke on.

Hux wasn't really sure what to make of the encounter. Rey, Finn and Poe all coming around and looking down the road as the taillights disappeared into the night.

"Well that was weird." Rey said before looking over at Hux who just still watched the end of the street even though the car was long gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh geez! yes it is here, i know the meeting is short but i hope that's what will have you coming back for more!

**Author's Note:**

> also i wonder if any of you noticed that the story Ben tells is from the Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark book. He memorized it to be honest.   
> Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated and if you find any typos or grammar mistakes feel free to let me know!


End file.
